A Windy Day
by MajesticStallionJean
Summary: John calls Karkat telling him to meet up with him, saying that there was something important he needed to tell him...or do to him (casual stuck) WARNING YAOI! enjoy!


Hey guys i am back with a homestuck story! JohnxKarkat! i wrote this a while ago and I just thought i might as well put it up as i look through a lot of my yaoi scribbles so here you guys go! tell me what you think!

Windy Day

"Ugh, were the fuck is Egbert, He was supposed to be her 10 fucking minutes ago!" I huff as I look back and forth down the road as i sit at the park bench, arms crossed, annoyed.  
"Karkat!" I hear a voice yell as i turn toward the noise and see John Egbert running toward me, it was a pretty windy day so his hair looked like a mess, knowing mine wasn't any better.  
"Were the hell have you been Egbert! I have been fucking waiting ages for you! I would rather be inside my house and NOT out in windy weather!" I growl at him as he pants from exhaustion. He looks at me with a smile.  
"I think it's actually a decent day out today." He chuckles as he huffs and puffs from his run.  
"Well why the hell did you want me out here anyway, you could have just told me what you wanted to say over the fucking phone, and not have me come out here and get absolutely pissed off because someone DOESN'T KNOW WHAT FUCKING TIME IT IS!" I yell as my patience was hanging by a thin thread.  
"I'm sorry Karkat, It was something that needed to be said in person." John looks around as if he was scoping the perimeter for someone.  
"I could have just came over, or even better you could have brought your sorry ass to my house." I say pulling at my long sleeves for it was getting a bit chilly.  
"I didn't want anyone over hearing this." He said in a softer tone as he was still looking around. I got a little annoyed by this.  
"Why the fuck are you looking around so suspiciously! Your freaking me the fuck out, now tell me what you were gonna say before I punch your brains out." I say getting more irritated the more we just stood there.  
"Come with me." He said as he grabbed my wrist.  
"OH YAY more fucking traveling to do! It's windy and cold and I am getting pissed off Egbert!" I say as he drags me along the street. We come to a bridge that goes over a pair of railroad tracks and he pulls me down under the bridge.  
"Egbert were are we going! This is stupid why did we have to leave our first destination!" I whine as we make our way down the steep rocky side and finally by the cement pillars that held up the bridge in which we were under.  
"EGBERT ANSWER ME!" I growl frustrated but when we stopped John turned around and pushed me up against one of the cement pillars and i could feel its cold touch.  
"Agh! Egbert!" I growl once again but before i could get an answer John pushed my arms up against the pillar and brought his body close to mine.  
"Uhhh...What the fuck is going on." I ask as Johns eyes latched to mine.  
"Egber-" I was cut off by Johns lips being tightly pressed to mine. I moan in shock as his body pushes me more into the pillar. It felt warm but this was wrong, i was so confused.  
"Egbert!" I turn my face to the side but his lips just traveled to my open neck.  
"AH!" I gasp as his lips and teeth did there job in quiet a gentle yet firm matter.  
"mmhhmm." I moan biting my lip.  
I then feel John's leg slide in between my own two, pinning me even more securely to the cold pillar.  
"Egbert what the fuck are you doing." I manage to say as he lifts his head to my face.  
"Karkat, there is just something about you that makes me go crazy and I don't know what it is." He says before bringing his lips to mine once again. I feel my body get warm against the cold wind.  
I feel his tongue gently graze my bottom lip, i gasp slightly allowing him to advance the kiss. I let his tongue travel along mine and his hands slowly let go of my wrists and he glides them down to my hips. He pulls his hips into mine and I gasp, I could feel John's growing erection pressed against my own manhood.  
I grab Egbert's sleeves suddenly and feel my body get a little shaky, It could have been because i was cold, or it could be from all the strong sexual tension.  
He releases the kiss and I let out a small moan.  
"Fuck egbert..." I say as I grasp tighter to his sleeves before feeling his lips perch on the crook of my neck once again as he began sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin.  
"Oh fuck...egbert...fuck."I sigh as his body presses forward, causing his hips to grind into my own.  
"aahhhaa..."I groan as I feel my lower region begin to tighten and feel tense.  
His lips traveled up to my ear and he let his teeth softly nibble at the lobe.  
My body began to shake a little more noticeably as I felt my body begin to slide down the pillar but was stopped by john's perched leg, I thrusted my hips forward trying to create more friction as I begin grinding my groin on his leg.  
"Eg-bert I-...I feel...weird." I say as I bring my arms around to his back clenching this shirt.  
"Do you feel good?" He asks me as he continues to kiss and nibble at my neck, I grow a little red and pout.  
"Shut up egbert." I say as he pushed his leg up into my groin and I gasp loudly.  
"I'll take that as a yes." He said before kissing me again, only this time i felt his hand slide down my stomach and by my pants. He stops the kiss for a moment.  
"I'll make you feel really good." John chuckled as he reached his hands down to my pants and began to unbutton my jeans, he dug his hand down further until her took a hold of my erection. I jumped slightly and gave a small purr.  
"Egbert...If your going to fucking touch me there you might as well do something more interesting with it." I growl loosing my patience.  
"Okay fine." He said looking at me with a smile and as he did he squeezed it hard and began to pump it fast.  
"AHH!" I moan in surprise as my breathing hardened and I grasped onto John's shirt once again.  
"Hold on." He said as he lowered himself, bent down on his knees and began to pull my boxers down to reveal my hard arousal.  
"huh?" I huff as John then wraps his lips around it and begins to pump up and down.  
"OH FUCK!" I groan as I unintentionally grasp onto locks of his hair as my head fly's back.  
John's lips traveled up and down my shaft with no hesitation and much confidence as he took a hold on my thighs and pushed himself further down it each time.  
"J-Jo-AH!" I moan as he sucks hard on the tip. He pulls off of my pulsing erection and brings his face back up to mine.  
"What were you about to say?" John teased as he grasped ahold of my arousal and began pumping it.  
"N-Nothing egbert...I- AH!" I gasped as he squeezes my groin teasingly.  
" I could have sworn you were about to say my name." John teased me as he brought his fingers to his mouth and i watched him coat them with saliva.  
"Shut up...i did not..." I say breathing heavily as i watch john lather his fingers, my eye lids droopy and my body weak.  
"Lier." He teased as he brought his finger near my lower entrance and pushed one digit in.  
"FUCK!" I groan loudly, and i could hear it echo off the bridge.  
I see John lift his other finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet.  
I muffle back some noises and feel my face flush a deep red.  
"how does that feel Karkat?" Johns voice nearly a whisper asks as my body shakes.  
"Weird...it feels weird." I say and he chuckles softly before i feel another finger slide in and I clench my fists.  
"Aha..." I moan as John thrusted his finger in and out of my entrance, making my member twitch.  
With out a word John brings his lips to my erection once again and begins to suck on it as he moves his fingers in and out of me.  
"Oh god egbert...oh fucking hell." I moan bringing my hand down to his locks of hair and slightly tugging on the strands as i let my other hand steady myself on the pillar.  
I look down at John as he happens to look at me and i could have sworn i saw a smug little grin as i feel another intrusion. He adds his third finger and goes as far down my length as possible and I nearly lost it.  
"NGH...Shit." I groan loudly as my breathing turned into small moaning sighs. John soon finished his jobs and pulled himself out and off of me.  
"Your getting so sensitive karkat." John whispered as he stood up and pressed his lips to mine and inserting his tongue past my lips to play with my tongue. As he did this i felt his hand travel down and he began to unbutton his pants. I soon felt his hard, warm erection press on mine and i couldn't help but moan into the kiss.  
"E-egbert...You are really hard." I mumble as I feel him bring his hands down to my thighs. He presses even more into me as he hikes me up as his arms hold under my knees.  
"relax." He whispers as he presses his lips to my neck and slowly positions himself at my entrance.  
"Wait egber-OH FUCK!" I exclaim as he enters me quickly and stays in position for a few moments.  
I clenched my eyes shut as my head flew up and rested against the pillar I could feel John suck and nibble on my neck as i feel his breath hit my neck, His breath sounded slightly strained, almost an over excited breathing.  
"K-Karkat...Your so tight, its almost...mmmhhmm...unbearable." I could feel his hands shaking, his adrenaline must have been racing.  
"Yeah unbearable..."I groan as i try and get used to his dick up my ass.  
"Sorry Karkat, I'm surprised you have bared with me for this long." He said as he nibbled at the lower part of my neck.  
"Just move..." I say as I clenched to the side of his shirt as he began to slowly thrusting.  
"f-fuck..." I moan pulling at his shirt sleeve and bite my lip as I feel my erection pulse.  
"I'm gonna go faster now." I hear John groan as his speed picks up.  
"Fuck, fuck,fuck...oh FUCK!" I groan loudly as his speed grew to an overwhelming speed.  
"Karkat..." John moaned as he let his forehead lean against my neck. I took this opportunity to wrap my arms around him, he looks up suddenly, my face red and my breathing heavy.  
"Egbert...I...ahh!...Fuck...I feel oddly good." I say as he smiles and kisses me, i return the favor and thrust my hips slightly and straighten my posture, giving me a slight bit of advantage and kissed him back firmly.  
"H-hold on." John said as he set me down and turned me around so that i was facing the pillar. He leans over me and slowly inserts himself. I gasp loudly and hold my hands out to hold myself up.  
"Shit..." I say as he begins to thrust fast and hard.  
His hands lay on my hips until he reaches around and begins to pump my arousal.  
"Ahh motherfucker!" I say as I felt as if i was about to explode.  
I could feel him laying kisses on my upper shoulder and back.  
"Ebgert...I...I cant." I say as i began to moan with every movement.  
"Hold out for just a little longer." I hear him groan.  
"GAH!" I suddenly a shot of pleasure shoot through my groin and my body shakes violently as I try to hold in my ejaculation.  
"Fuck egbert I...It hurts..." I groan as I turn my head slightly to see John thrusting, his face red, he looked close.  
He hit the spot again and I nearly screamed.  
"FUCK JOHN PLEASE!" I beg as I feel some precum leak from my erection.  
"You...my name...you said my first name karkat." John moan as he hits the spot again and i let out a choked moan.  
" Yeah now please John i can't hold it anymore." John pumped me hard and tight as he thrusted into the same spot hard and I couldn't hold it anymore.  
"JOHN!" I moan as I ejaculate and I then hear John moan.  
"Karkat..." I feel a warm substance fill my insides.  
"fuck..." I sigh as John pulls out. I nearly collapse but John grabs a hold of me, he turned me around and laid a kiss on my lips before hugging me tightly.  
I then began to feel cold, I remember the wind was still blowing around us.  
"I'll keep you warm Karkat." John whispers as he holds me close.  
"Thank you John." I sigh as we sit there into the cool wind.  
I guess i can learn to like windy days.


End file.
